


Better Since You Left Me

by aberdeenrose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship Edith/Anthony so hard, here's a diversion from the wedding. </p><p>Rated Mature for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ship Edith/Strallan so hard you guys. So, this is a diversion after Anthony leaves Edith for what he hopes is a better life.
> 
> Enjoy.

Anthony flopped back into his bed--into what should have been their bed. He should have fallen into bed with the beautiful Edith. Pull her white gown from her porcelain body and show her all of the love that he had in his old heart.

But, he'd ruined that.

Told her that she needed to live a life without an old cod to look after. He felt sick the moment the words left his mouth. The world had gone black, but it was for her own good. He hoped she would understand it.

She still had a whole life to live. In all of his life, she had those years and more to look forward too. His heart ached, but he couldn't live with himself if he'd held her away as his wife.

But how he dreamed of it.

Lady Edith Strallan.

Mrs. Strallan.

Pregnant Mrs. Strallan.

A child for them to love and look after.

Now, of course, it wouldn't happen.

Now he could only pray that Edith could come to realize he was only trying to protect her from a life of heart break.

If only...

 

♢♢♢♢

Edith laid in bed, alone.

Not Isis, her mother, not even Granny helped her mood. Her father'd given her the speech that it would be for the best in the long run.

"The chap is only trying to save you from heartache and leaving you alone to be a spinster."

Edith understood the idea her father tried to shove down her dainty throat. On a logical level, at around three in the morning a week later, she could understand Anthony's choice. She chose not to believe that he would think such an act would be in her benefit.

And, around four, Edith begged Daisy to forget she ever saw her walking out the door.

"I just need some air," she said. "I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

Lie.

She didn't care if Daisy was the last person she saw. She knew she wouldn't get far without getting spotted by someone, but she needed to be away from the eyes and ears of Downton.

The frigid air stunned her momentarily as her boots crunched along the drive. Edith followed the perfect pebbles for a while before diving off to the woods. Hidden from the wind, the cold air still chilled her.

Just like her heart would be. No more would she let the musings of men distract her. Before, she'd been Edith Crowley, middle sister. Plain and blonde and boring compared to both Sybil and Mary. She'd half-accepted the life of a spinster before Strallan had come back.

His soulful eyes and gentle words sweeping her away from the lonely idea and thrusting her into wedding plans.

Look where she ended up now.

Each time she'd thought of him since the day, she'd made a mental effort to curse him and then curse herself. But, she'd never breathe a word of admitting her father had been right to ban him.

The fog thickened the deeper into the woods she went until she found a fallen tree she'd often visit as a love sick child. It still sat there, a knot in the bark the perfect spot to curl in on herself. Edith wrapped the tartan scarf tighter around her. More of a blanket than scarf, it kept her a tinge more warm.

She sat perfectly still. The birds chirped. She listened. Echoes. Crickets sang. Squirrels spiraled around trees and branches, little chirps like a soft beat.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough Edith was zoned in on the nature around her, becoming part of the tree, another bump in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV from Lady Cora when she discovers that her middle child is not where she's supposed to be. The anguish of a mother brings employer and employee together in a weird way.

Cora skipped stairs, three at a time. Her heart threatening to explode.

"Mrs. Hughes!" She cried.

It didn't matter if she woke the entire house. If she did, maybe she would find Edith.

The housekeeper stopped cold, her face gone white from the surprise.

"It's Edith, she's gone!"

For the first time, Cora flung herself into the arms of her employee. Sobs wracking her body as she tried to explain she'd gone to check on what she'd hoped would be a sleeping Edith and found an empty bed, already made.

Elsie clutched onto Cory's trembling hand, dragging her to find Mr. Carson.

Downstairs, the staff were dressed. As soon as they saw Cora, they jumped to their feet. Each set of eyes diverted from the undressed state of their employer. Cora couldn't care, she needed to find Edith.

Mrs. Hughes said something that caused the maids and hands to scatter.

The young widow, Daisy, poked her head around the corner.

"Mrs. Hughes, my lady," she stared at the ground. "I know where the Lady Edith 's gone. I watched her, but she said she'd be back for breakfast."

Cora lunged at her.

"For God's sake, where's she gone."

Daisy explained she watched the middle child walk down the road and then to the woods.

"We've talked about a tree she liked as a child. She showed me after William died. I imagine she went there, she said she forgets about the world there."

"Thank you, Daisy." Cora sprinted up the stairs to the entrance. "Mr. Carson, Daisy seems to think Lady Edith might have gone to that fallen tree."

Carson barked orders to the servants, who ran out the door, leaving Cora and Mrs. Hughes in the dust.

♢♢♢♢

Edith heard her name yelled, ending her sleep. For once, she hadn't woken from the nightmare of her destroyed wedding. It sounded like Mr. Carson yelling her name.

It couldnt be.

Carson wouldn't step foot in the woods.

"Lady Edith!"

That was definitely his voice.

And she would definitely be in trouble.

She wrapped the scarf tighter. If she could hide in the scarf, she would be disappear into the tree. Disappear from the world.

"Here! She's here!"

The sound of multiple people running toward her made her curl tighter in on herself.

Edith willed them to go away.

Her eyes closed tight, she screamed at them in her head. She needed to be alone.

Why could no one understand that?

"Lady Edith, we've got to get you inside, it's far too cold." Carson pulled her into his arms, his voice soft. "If you're going to come here, you'll need to be dressed properly."

He wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

The only other man that had been part of her life since her first memory had, once again, come to her rescue. Even if she despised him at the moment.

Carson helped her to stand, she leaned against him, the only thing in the world that made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as they go, the first two I hashed out on my phone while on a road trip, which makes it difficult to judge how long they are.


End file.
